The Flat: Ron and Hermione explore each other
by sookieandsamfan
Summary: Ron and Hermione finally spend some much-needed time alone; Rated M for later Chapters
1. The Flat

*This is already one of my longest fanfics yet, and I'm not even done! Thanks in advance for sticking with it. I hope you enjoy. Set after DH. I own nothing.

There hadn't been much of a discussion about their relationship after their kiss during the big battle. They had sort of just settled into being together. At the Burrows, after Fred's funeral, in a rare private moment in a house full of people, Ron had simply told Hermione he loved her and that he was so glad they had survived. They had hugged and kissed, and she had said, "I love you, too," and that was that. They were dating. Years of anguish and longing put aside with just a few simple words. Sure, they still fought all the time; it was how the communicated, but they were so in love and cutesy with each other that it made everyone around them sick to their stomachs.

Hermione had cried when she and Ron had said goodbye right before she boarded the train to return to her 7th year at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron were not returning with her. They were instead staying behind to start Auror training. The best mates had rented a 2 bedroom flat together in Diagon Alley above George's store. Ron was helping him on the weekends now that Fred was gone.

The thought of being away from Ron was heart-breaking for Hermione. Except for the few weeks that Ron left them, she had pretty much lived with Ron and Harry for the past year. Even after the battle, she had been staying at the Burrows, bunking with Ginny and seeing Ron everyday when he came home for dinner. He and Harry had just moved into their apartment, and Hermione hadn't had time to go there yet. She had been busy preparing for her final year of school.

Ron hugged Hermione tight and whispered, "I love you," in her ear. It broke his heart that she was so sad, but he reassured her that they would see each other again soon. Hogwarts had instituted a fall break to allow students to spend more time with their families. In the past, students didn't go home until right before Christmas, but parents wanted to keep their kids closer after so many lives were lost during the war. Hermione had found and restored her parent's memories, so they were back in London. She had worked it out so she would spend 3 days with them and the rest of the week with Ron during her fall break. The pair kissed, and Hermione wiped her eyes and boarded the train. As she looked out the window of the compartment she shared with Luna, Neville and Ginny, Ron blew her a kiss from the platform and waved as the train pulled away. Though he wasn't crying on the outside, inside he felt like his heart was being ripped in two. He was trying to be strong for her, but the truth was he wasn't sure how he could bear to be apart from her.

Hermione felt much better once she got back into the swing of things at school, but she missed Ron like crazy. At her request, he had given her a couple of his old t-shirts, and she slept in one every night. Somehow it made her feel close to him. They wrote often, and Hermione was constantly surprised at how free Ron was with his feelings in his letters. In the midst of detailing his training and other daily activities, he always wrote about missing her and loving her, and he signed every letter, "Yours always, Ron." Hermione was super sappy in her letters. While she wrote about her studies and tests, she too always professed her love and longing for her boyfriend. The days clicked by, and sure enough, faster than she thought possible, it was October and time for fall break.

Hermione spent 3 days at her parent's new home in London. Disapparting made travelling much easier and quicker, and she had loaded what she needed in her now infamous beaded bag. She was delighted to see her parents, and they had a great few days, but she was anxious the entire time to go and see Ron. It had been 3 months. She hugged and kissed her parents goodbye with the promise of seeing them again at Christmas, and disapparted to Diagon Alley. She wound up right outside George's store and was glad to see it was bustling with activity. She was sure being busy was doing wonders for keeping George's mind off Fred's death. The twins had been so close.

Hermione easily found the entrance to the flats above the store. It was just to the right of the store. She climbed the stairs slowly. She had been dying to see Ron, but now that she was here, it almost seemed unreal. It was Monday, but Ron had taken the day off work, so he would be there when she arrived. He was working during the day for the rest of her visit, but they would have all day today, and 3 full evenings and nights together.

Ron had been up since 7 waving his wand frantically as he cleaned and straightened up the flat. He had changed the sheets on his queen size bed and even put some fresh flowers out in both his bathroom and on the dining room table. He couldn't wait to see Hermione, and he wanted things to look nice for her.

Her knock on the door was light, but he heard it right away, even from his back bedroom. He rushed to the door and opened it. There she stood. Hermione Granger. She was wearing a light pink dress with blue flowers on it and a matching blue cardigan. It was a nice fall day, but too chilly for short sleeves. Her hair was down. She knew Ron liked it that way, and she had on just a slight amount of make-up. She looked beautiful. Before she could even say hello, Ron pulled her into a hug and kissed her long and hard. "Hello to you too," she said laughing breathlessly as they broke apart. "Sorry," Ron said grinning. "Couldn't help myself." And just like that, any anxiety they had about seeing each other melted away, and they were back to right where they left off: totally in love.

Ron pulled Hermione inside and closed the door behind them. He showed her around the flat, which she hadn't seen before. Ron's bedroom was the very back room and the last stop on the tour. "And now for your guest quarters Madame," he said jokingly as he opened the door. Hermione swallowed hard as they stepped inside. As smart as she was, she hadn't taken the time to really dwell on the fact that she and Ron would be sharing a bed during her visit. It was something they had never done before. She was 18, an adult now, but Ron was her first real boyfriend, and times like these made her feel like she was 12.

Ron, on the other hand, had certainly thought of it. It's why he had changed the sheets to the softest he could find. He wanted Hermione to be comfortable. He certainly didn't plan on them doing more than just sleeping; they had only kissed so far after all, but he was excited about having her close to him. Noticing her discomfort though, he said. "I can bunk with Harry or on the couch if this isn't okay," he said honestly. "No," Hermione said quickly turning around to meet his gaze. "I want to stay with you," she said. "It just wasn't real until now," she admitted shyly. Ron smiled, then stepped forward and kissed her on the forehead. "I won't try anything, if that's what you are worried about," he said grinning. She playfully swatted him. "Oh shut up," she said glad that he had diffused the tension.


	2. The First Night

Chapter 2:

The rest of the day was a bit of a blur. Though they had kept up through letters, they still had a ton of stuff to tell each other. Ron showed Hermione some of his lessons from Auror training, and she told him all about this year at Hogwarts. They gossiped about Neville and Luna, who were an item now too over lunch in a cute pub in Diagon Alley. They stopped by to say hello to George, who was delighted to see Hermione and hear how she was doing. It was just like it had always been.

Harry got home from work around dinnertime, and he and Hermione said their own hellos. The best friends hadn't seen each other in so long. They ate a meal of pizza together, a muggle treat Hermione had turned them onto and then sat around and talked till bedtime. Harry announced that he was heading from work to the Burrow tomorrow night for dinner, so he could see Ginny, so Ron and Hermione would be on their own. Soon, the day had slipped away, and it was time to say goodnight. As the three retreated to their rooms, Harry winked at Ron, who grinned like a fool as the tips of his ears turned red. He was about to spend the night with Hermione, and even if nothing physical happened, it was a big deal. They were a real couple now, and this is what real couples did. "Night you two," Harry called after them in a bit of a teasing tone, as Ron turned around and shot him a look. He didn't want Harry's teasing to make Hermione more uncomfortable than she already was.

Hermione giggled nervously as they stepped inside Ron's room. "Well, here we are," she said as she walked to the dresser and started pulling things she needed out of the beaded bag she'd left there earlier in the day. Ron walked over to her and put his hands on hers, so she would stop. "Hermione, look at me," he said, and she did. "Listen, I can tell you are nervous about this, so let me say again, I promise I'm not going to try anything, okay? We can just sleep." He wanted her to feel safe with him, and he was bummed she was freaked out. "I know," Hermione said looking into his eyes. She was embarrassed. "It's not that. I trust you. It's just strange is all; I've never done anything like this before. I'm sorry; I'm being so silly," she said as she buried her head in her hands. Ron grasped her wrists and pulled them from her face. "It's not silly," he said. "New is strange. I know that, but I'm excited. I've been looking forward to just being close to you."

His sweet words were enough to help melt the nervousness away. She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. "You are so good for me, you know that?" she said. Ron smiled at her compliment and relished in his victory. "Be right back," she said grabbing the stuff she'd pulled out of her bag. She retreated to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Meanwhile, Ron changed into a pair of maroon sleep pants and a nearly worn out Chudley Cannon's Quidditch tee. He turned off the overhead light and lit a small lamp next to his bed with his deluminator. The room now felt softer. He pulled back the covers on the bed, but didn't get in. He just sat down on the edge to fix his alarm clock for the next morning. He was waiting to use the lieu himself and brush his teeth for bed once Hermione emerged.

A few minutes later, he looked up when the bathroom door opened, and out waltzed Hermione looking beautiful. Ron's breath caught. She was wearing a thin light pink tank top that looked great against her skin and showed off her curves, and she had on rather short pink and white striped pj bottoms that made her legs look a mile long. Her hair was down in ringlets around her face and shoulders, and she had on just a touch of lip gloss. Ron had seen Hermione ready for bed a million times, but at the Burrow, she'd always worn a tee shirt and sleep pants, and they'd slept in full clothing when they'd been hunting horcruxes because it was always so cold. He'd never seen her in this few clothes, and he was in awe.

Ginny had helped her pick up a few new pj sets on a weekend trip to Hogsmeade. Though Ron was her brother, Ginny was eager to help Hermione with relationship advice. "You want to look cute even if nothing happens," Ginny had said as they were shopping. "Trust me, these outfits will have my brother eating out of your hand." Hermione wasn't usually the type to care about such things, but she loved Ron and wanted to please him, so she'd bought a few things she thought might at least satisfy his view of her. She wasn't sure if she was ready for more than snogging yet when it came to their physical relationship.

"All yours," she announced bringing him out of his trance. "Hermione, what are you trying to do to me?" Ron said standing up. "You look amazing." She blushed and smiled as she looked down at her outfit. It wasn't revealing by any stretch, but she knew it hugged her in all the right places. "Perhaps I need a cold shower before bed," Ron said winking at her as he retreated into the bathroom. Hermione smiled to herself as he closed the door. She'd never thought she was pretty until she started dating Ron, and she loved it when he said stuff like that about being attracted to her. It made her feel wanted and powerful.

As Ron got ready for bed, Hermione slipped under the covers. The sheets were cool and soft, and she felt comfortable. The nervousness she'd felt just minutes ago was gone, and she was now letting herself feel excited about the possibility of spending the night wrapped in Ron's arms. In the bathroom, Ron splashed cold water on his face. "She's going to kill me," Ron thought to himself smiling in the mirror. Sometimes Hermione was such a mystery. Here she was nervous about sharing a bed with him, although, she had clearly prepared for it. He knew that those pjs were new and didn't think it was likely she'd been wearing them for the other Gryfinndor girls. She'd worn them for him. "Girls," he thought to himself as he brushed his teeth and headed back out to bed.

Hermione was already snuggled underneath the covers, and he lifted the sheets and got in beside her. He clicked his deluminator to turn off the lights, but there was enough moonlight and street light streaming in through the window that they could still see each other pretty well. "I'm glad you're here," Ron said reaching out and pulling Hermione close to him. Physical contact was one thing Ron had no problem with. Though he'd been slow to the gate actually confessing his love for Hermione, since they'd actually been dating, he was always free with his affection. It was a good thing too, because Hermione was much more timid and reserved about such things, so they may never touch if it was up to her. Once he initiated it though, she was more than willing to return the gesture.

As Ron held her close and rubbed small circles into her lower back with one hand, Hermione slid her hand around his neck and started playing with the bottom of his hair. He closed his eyes and took in the moment as her simple touch felt so good. She was equally in Heaven. Hermione's eyes were fixed upon Ron's handsome face; his eyes were closed in response to her touch, and Hermione couldn't help but lean forward and capture his lips in a kiss. It was innocent at first, but pretty soon, Ron had slid his hand up Hermione's back and tangled his fingers in the back of her hair, so he could deepen the kiss. They'd kissed many times since their first during battle, and it was always wonderful, but they didn't have much time for making out since they were rarely alone in the Burrow. Hermione's stomach did flip-flops as Ron gently slipped his tongue in and out of her open mouth. When she mimicked his movements, she felt his grip tighten around her. It was like he couldn't get enough.

After a few minutes, Ron broke away only long enough to send a trail of kisses down Hermione's neck to her collarbone. This move was something new for them, and it felt amazing. "Mmmm," Hermione moaned surprising herself, but she couldn't help it. Ron took note and continued, planting small but open mouth kisses up her neck close to her earlobe before capturing her mouth once again. As she ran her hands up and down his back, Hermione pressed just a touch harder, so that he could feel her fingernails lightly scrap his back through his worn tee shirt, and it felt so good. His budding erection immediately sprung to attention, and not wanting to scare Hermione or make her feel uncomfortable if she felt it, Ron reluctantly pulled back scooting his lower half just enough away from her hoping he could cool down quickly. "We should probably stop," Ron said as their lips parted. Hermione's brown eyes sprang open, and he could see she was disappointed. "Oh," she said quietly looking down at his chest. "Did I do something wrong?" Hermione was confident about most things, but Ron was the first boy she'd ever really dated, so she was always nervous her inexperience was a turn off.

"Not at all," he said quickly cupping her face and forcing her to look up at him. "The opposite, in fact; I was just getting super turned on is all, and I didn't want to break my promise not to try anything." He blushed at his admission, but it was the truth, and he certainly didn't want Hermione to feel like he didn't want her or did anything wrong.

"Oh," she said blushing too as she realized what he meant. She suddenly became aware that he was keeping a distance from her on purpose, and even though she didn't know much about this sort of thing, she could guess why. She noted how sweet it was that he was thinking of her and not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly laughing a little bit. "Don't be," he said also laughing and pulling her back into his arms and planting another kiss on her lips. He'd cooled down just enough to touch her again, but he still kept his lower half away. "It's my fault for having the sexiest girlfriend in all of England." Hermione laughed and smiled. She knew it wasn't true, but Ron did make her feel that way, and she loved it.

"We should probably go to sleep anyway," Hermione said peering over his shoulder at the clock that now read 11:15. "You have to work tomorrow." "Ugh, don't remind me," Ron said rolling over onto his back and putting the back of his hand over his face in disgust. "I wish I could stay here with you," he said opening his eyes back up and looking at Hermione. "Well," she said leaning over to give him a final kiss goodnight, "missing me during the day will make it that much better to come home. Harry said he would be gone, so I'll cook you dinner, k?" "Sounds like a plan," Ron said smiling as Hermione nestled onto his shoulder. He closed one arm around her and pulled her close. She laid her hand on his chest, and he covered it with the hand on his other arm, and in no time, they drifted off to sleep.


	3. The Second Night

Chapter 3:

Ron woke up about 5 minutes before his alarm went off. Hermione was still snuggled against him, so he gently lifted her back onto the other side of the bed, and turned off the alarm before it woke her up. Waking up with her in his arms felt so natural, and he was sad to break the moment, but he had to go to work. His Auror trainers had understood about missing one day, but they would never stand for two in a row. Ron left a sleeping Hermione to shower and get ready for work. He was quiet so he wouldn't disturb her. It was now almost 8 and time for him to head out. He climbed back on the bed and kissed Hermione on the forehead. Her eyelids fluttered opened and he smiled at her. "Morning Sleeping Beauty," he said as she smiled at him shyly. "You can go back to sleep," he whispered stroking her hair, "I just wanted to let you know I was heading out." Hermione's bottom lip jutted out, and in the cutest puppy dog face he'd ever seen she said, "Please don't go." His heart melted. "Don't do that to me," he said back. "It's hard enough to leave already." She smiled now. "Worth a shot," she said. "I know you have to go. I'll miss you though," she said reaching out and caressing the side of his face. Ron leaned into her hand and kissed it. "Thinking of you will get me through the day," he said. "See you tonight. I left you a key on top of your bag. I love you." "I love you, too," she said back, and with that, he kissed her lips lightly and left.

Hermione slept in a couple of more hours. It was unlike her, but she was so comfy and happy in Ron's bed that sleep came easily. She got out of bed, showered and put on some clothes. It was a bit chillier than the day before when she'd worn a dress, so she decided on a pair of jeans with a tank top and jumper. She'd decided she was going to do some early Christmas shopping during the day. There were a few things she could find in Diagon Alley that she couldn't get at Hogsmeade, plus she wanted to stay busy keeping her mind off Ron. She wanted to get him a special edition set of Wizard Chess for Christmas, and she knew they had to be ordered months in advance.

She visited a few stores then dropped back by the flat to have some leftover pizza for lunch and see what was in the boy's cabinets. Not much, she laughed to herself. She then headed back out to shop for some food. She had decided to make Ron a non-magical dinner. Chicken pot pie with salad and lemon meringue pie for desert. He'd had this meal and loved it at her parents' house, so Hermione had her mom walk her through the recipe before she left.

She returned to the flat around 4 and started cooking. The lemon pie would take the longest, so she got to work on that. Busy measuring and baking, the time went by quickly, and pretty soon, it was time for Ron to come home. He walked through the door at 6:15. "Smells good," he called from the front door as he dropped his coat and bag at the door. He quickly sought out Hermione who was setting the small table in the kitchen. She'd gone all out with placemats and candlesticks. As Ron took in the sight, he briefly let himself daydream of a future with Hermione. He flash forwarded to a few years from now when they would be married, and he'd come home every day to her. He knew she'd be working too by then, so perhaps it wouldn't be a candlelit dinner every night, but the thought of being with her forever made his heart soar. "What are you thinking?" Hermione asked noticing he was lost in thought. He crossed the room and gathered her in his arms for a hello kiss. "Just that I could get used to this," he said as he pulled away. She giggled and hugged him tight. "I missed you," she whispered in his ear. "You too," he responded. A timer went off, and Hermione wriggled out of Ron's arms; "It's ready," she announced.

Ron excused himself to wash up then came back and helped her plate up their meal, and they settled in at the table. For a first time cooking alone, Hermione had done a wonderful job. Her mom had given her step by step instructions, so it was hard to screw up. Ron praised the food many times; he wanted to make sure Hermione knew how much he appreciated her. Though they were only 18, they had a very adult relationship; they'd been through a lot and grown up fast.

When they were all finished around 7:30, Ron cleared and washed the dishes. He refused to let Hermione lift a finger, so she just stood in the kitchen while he worked, and they talked about their days. Harry came home around 8 from dinner at the Burrow, and the three played a few games until bedtime. It felt so good to be all together again in a world now Voldemort free.

The gang retired around 10. Ron grabbed his work bag before they headed back to the bedroom. He closed the door, and said, "Hermione, I hate to do this, but I need to look over a few notes for a meeting I have first thing in the morning; One of the trainers asked me to lead a discussion on trolls, since I've had encounters with them." Instead of being disappointed, Hermione's face lit up. She was always up for studying. "I can help you," she offered. "I can help you work up an outline." Ron grinned at his girlfriend. Leave it to her to get turned on by studying. "Sure," he said. "Why don't we get comfortable first?"

Ron let Hermione go first in the bathroom. He heard her humming to herself as she brushed her teeth and paused to reflect on just how much he loved everything about her. In about 5 minutes, she emerged, once again wearing another cute pair of pjs. These ones were black with black and white striped shorts. They were similar to the night before, but the straps on the tank top were a bit thinner, and she looked great. Ron once again dressed in an old tee shirt and sleep pants. This time navy blue with a Gryfinndor tee. "I look like a rag next to you," he said catching and squeezing her hand as they crossed paths on his way to the lieu. Hermione blushed but said, "No you don't; I think you look handsome." He smiled at her then went to get ready for bed himself.

When he came back just a few minutes later, Hermione had her legs under the covers but was sitting up against his headboard; she had opened his work bag and pulled out a few books and a notepad to help him plan for his meeting. "Just like her," Ron thought to himself as he climbed in beside her also propping up against the back. They spent the next half hour coming up with an outline for Ron's meeting. Hermione said he should lead with their story from first year about the troll he'd saved her from, which brought back a flood of good memories. Ron yawned close to 11 and said, "That's enough; I'm ready." He took the books and papers and set them on his nightstand clicking off the lamp. "Thanks for helping me," he said turning back to Hermione. They were still sitting up against the headboard. "You're welcome," she said and leaned in for a kiss. It was only meant to be a goodnight kiss, but as Ron ran his hand up and down Hermione's bare arm, she scooted closer to him and put her hand around his neck to deepen the kiss. She wasn't sure what had gotten into her, but she felt hungry for Ron's touch.

He wasn't complaining a bit as he now ran his hands down her back; his warm hands slightly lifted the bottom of her tank top, so he was touching her lower back skin and skin. It was innocent, but somehow erotic, and it was driving Hermione crazy. Surprising herself, she moved again so she was sitting on Ron's lap. Ron could barely believe what was happening, but he held it together and never stopped kissing her. Hermione Granger was straddling him, kissing him more passionately than he'd ever been kissed. This was even better than their first kiss in the Chamber of Secrets because they didn't have to stop. It was a combination of things that caused his next reaction. Her petite frame positioned on his lap. Her lips on his neck as she broke their kiss to explore his other sensitive spots like he had to her the night before, but what drove him over the edge were his own hands placed high on Hermione's legs so he could just ever so slightly cup her bum. His situation from the night before came back with full force, and through his thin sleep pants, there was no hiding it. As his hardness pressed into Hermione's inner thigh, she gasped a tiny bit in surprise.

Ron put his hands on her shoulders to stop her from moving around, which was only making it worse. "Sorry," he said shyly. "I can't help it."

"I don't want you to help it," she whispered back as she broke out of his hold and leaned in to kiss his neck again just below his ear. "I was just surprised is all," she said between kisses.

"Wait," Ron said having a hard time thinking clearly at the moment. "You mean you don't mind?"

Hermione actually stopped this time and pulled back so she could look into his bright blue eyes, which were now dark with lust. Hermione's were almost black. "Of course I don't mind," she said cupping his face. "I like that you are attracted to me," she said the last part looking down a bit embarrassed. It was a fact that was hard for her to admit because she didn't think of herself as attractive.

Now it was Ron's turn to force her to look at him. He tipped Hermione's chin and held it up. "I'm more than just attracted to you, Hermione" Ron said. "You drive me mad." "Good," she replied back and leaned forward to kiss him again. With Hermione's permission, Ron was able to relax now and really enjoy the moment. Hermione remained on Ron's lap for a few more minutes of an amazing make-out session as the pair passionately kissed and allowed their hands to roam a little bit. "You're so amazing," Ron whispered in Hermione's ear as he ran his hands up and down her smooth legs placed on either side of him. "Let's lay down," Hermione said after another few minutes. She didn't really give Ron time to agree as she climbed off his lap. In the moonlight, Hermione could now see the effect she was having on him, and she'd made up her mind to help him get some relief. It was a brand new concept for her, but with Ron, she was ready to give it a try.

Hermione slipped further under the covers, and Ron joined her almost in a daze. He reached for her, and they continued kissing. As Ron rubbed her back, now it was Hermione who let her hand do some roaming. She traced the strong planes of Ron's chest, then down to his abs, and then finally, she slipped one finger under the waistband of his pj pants. "Whoa," Ron gasped grabbing Hermione's wrist. "What you are you doing?" "Exploring," Hermione said teasingly again surprising herself. "Who am I right now?" she thought, but continued nonetheless. "Is that okay?" Ron looked like he'd just been bludgeoned in a Quidditch match. "Of course, it's okay," he said sounding a bit flabbergasted. "I'm just surprised is all, and I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with." Hermione let honesty guide her. "I love you Ron, and I want you, and I'm ready to ramp up our physical relationship at least a little bit if you are." "I'm ready," Ron said quickly not wanting Hermione to change her mind. "Okay then," she said back. "Here's the thing though, I'm not familiar with how to do that, so you'll have to help me okay?" "Okay," Ron answered still somewhat stunned. He wondered for a split second if he was dreaming, but the feel of Hermione's warm hand on his skin proved he wasn't. "Show me how to please you," she whispered looking into his eyes and placing her small hand once again at the waistband of his pants.

Ron's heart was so full of love and lust, he thought it might burst. "Are you sure?" Ron asked again. "Definitely," she responded now drumming her fingers against him. "I want too," she said. Though Ron still wasn't convinced this moment was real, he reached down and took Hermione's hand in his own. He slid it the rest of the way under his waistband urging her to wrap her hand around his fullness, which she did. She squeezed ever so slightly as she did so, and something between a groan and a growl escaped Ron's lip. Just the feel of her hand on him was about too much to take. It was the first time Hermione had ever touched a boy like this, so she too was in a bit of a daze. "Does that feel good?" she asked. "You have no idea," he whispered back. "Now what?" Hermione asked quietly. Ron swallowed hard and put his hand back on top of hers encouraging her to move up and down. It only took a minute for her to completely understand and get into a rhythm that felt amazing to Ron. He let go of her hand and rolled onto his back closing his eyes, so he could completely enjoy what was happening. He put his hand back on her arm, letting his fingers run up and down her soft bare skin as she effortlessly brought him to the brink of release. He'd never been touched this way before, so it didn't take long as Hermione worked her hand and kissed his neck.

"Bloody hell that feels good," he whispered as he breathed heavily, and then when it became just too much to take a few moments, he moaned again, "Oh god," and released. Hermione held her hand still as hot liquid pumped out onto his stomach. She knew what was supposed to happen, but had never actually seen it happen, so it was all pretty amazing and certainly new to her. Ron breathed deeply and opened his eyes, and she looked at him and smiled. He reached down and carefully pulled her hand off of him so she wouldn't get messy and put it up to his mouth kissing it and then placed it on his chest. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. "Wow," he said closing his eyes again and relishing in the moment. "Yeah?" Hermione said as a question. "I was nervous. You know, of course, I've never done that before." "Well you couldn't tell," he said pulling her close to his side with his other arm and kissing the top of her head. "That was amazing." "I'm glad you liked it," she said, and they just lay there holding each other for a few minutes. Finally Ron gently moved Hermione off him and said, "I'll be right back." He excused himself to the bathroom to clean up stopping quickly at of the drawers in his dresser to pull out a fresh pair of pj pants. He smiled at Hermione as he closed the door and leaned back against it. "Did that really just happen?" he thought to himself. He was amazed on so many levels. Of course, at the way it made him feel, but more so that Hermione had really seemed to want to do it and had even somewhat initiated it. She never ceased to amaze him. That was for sure.

*Stay tuned the next installment when Hermione will get some relief. I wanted to explore the beginning of their physical relationship.


End file.
